Is He Gay Or?
by Radwoman
Summary: Ken has been acting very strange for the past few months,and Candy's determined to find out why. Rated T for mentions of kissing. Beware all you homophobes,for there shall be YAOI! :D P.S. This is a songfic


**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own MyCandyLove or ANY of it's characters (unless we talk about my own Candygirl but that's a completely unrelated topic) and all rights go to ChiniMoko and co. (Not sure if I got the name right and to lazy to look it up XD)**

"Did you see him?"

"There he goes!"

"What do you think he's up to?"

"I dunno,but whatever it is it sure makes him happy."

Ken walked down the hallways,heading toward his locker,a large grin on his face. He had been exceedingly happy for the last few weeks,and nothing had been able to remove that grin from his face. Surprise history quiz? Nope. Mystery meat for lunch? Nu-uh. Not noticing Castiel's conveniently outstretched foot and falling face first into the mud? Not even close. No one seemed to know why the normally solemn had yet to cease smiling,and most people didn't really care. But Candy,having been Ken's best friend for years,was slightly suspicious and furiated at the fact that _she_ didn't even know why Ken was so happy these days,not that she minded that he was. Her curiosity knew no bounds,and thus she was determined to figure out this puzzle.

She had gathered a group of her friends,the ones she knew could keep a secret out to the courtyard on a seemingly unimportant Friday. This group consisted of,Violet,Melody,Kim,Iris,Nathaniel,and Armin. She would've like to have Lysander as well,but he had promised Leigh that he would take over the clothes store while he took Rosayla on a surprise date. Castiel had,of course,declined her invitation to join them and she wasn't sure she could trust Alexy to keep his mouth shut.

She tried to convince her friends to help her spy on Ken as well as keep an ear out for any rumors about him. The girls,who still felt bad about the incident with Deborah,agreed immediately to make it up to her. Armin was brought over with promises of a new video game he'd desperately been wanting,and Nathaniel,who was in love with Candy although she didn't know it,would do anything to make her happy. And so,the team broke out with the surprisingly hard mission of finding out just what made Kentin so bizarrely happy.

A few hours later,after school,the team regrouped outside to report their findings.

"Alright people,what've you got?" Candy asked excitedly.

Armin spoke up first, "Well,I asked Alexy what he thought about it,you know how he gets around,and he seemed surprisingly defensive against the subject. He was acting all weird until he found an excuse to change the subject,so I think that whatever Ken's been doing,he's in on it too."

"Hmmm,maybe. That's definitely a possibility,knowing Alexy's extreme curiosity and outwardness,he'd probably go to extreme measures to find out what Ken's been doing. Maybe he found out,but Ken is bribing him into silence." mused Kim.

Then Iris spoke, "Well,I didn't find out very much,but I noticed Peggy's been watching Ken a lot lately. She's either in on it,or trying to figure it out herself. Either way,she could be a valuable source of information."

"Good thinking Iris! Melody,how about you?" Candy asked,getting more excited by the minute.

"Well,Kim and I sorta teamed up,figured two heads were better than one ya know? And while we didn't find anything extremely important,we did notice Amber and her posse whispering together in the halls a bit more often than usual. And get this,Li even glanced in Ken's direction when he wasn't looking,and smiled at him!"

This statement was followed by a gasp from both Candy and Iris.

"No! You don't think-?"

"Ken and Li? No way!"

Kim shrugged, "That's just what we saw."

"Very intriguing," Candy muttered, "Nathaniel,how about you?"

At being addressed by her,Nathaniel turned a light shade of red,gulping and fiddling with his collar.

"Well," he began, "I was sorting through some of the file records when I noticed something. Lately,Ken has been showing up late to class,looking flustered,red faced,and out of breath. It seemingly happens at random,there's no real pattern,but I noticed it started around the same time as when Ken started grinning all the time."

Candy's eyes lightened a bit with excitement. "Ooh,that's the juiciest thing yet! Great job Nathaniel,you've just brought some valuable info!"

Her praise did nothing to help his blush,only making him redder as he stammered hs thanks.

"Guys! Guys! You won't BELIEVE what I found!" shouted a voice.

The group turned to see Violet running up to them,her face slightly flushed from excitement and her fast pace. In their curiosity and excitement,no one had noticed the quiet,purple haired artist was missing.

"Violet?!" cried Candy, "What is it?"

Panting,Violet approached them, "You won't believe...what I just...overheard.' she gasped.

"What?" asked Armin.

"Yeah girl,spit it out!" cried Kim.

"Ken...is secretly dating...Capucine!"

"WHAT?!" yelled everyone else,their looks ranging from complete shock to utter disbelief.

"It's true!" said Violet, "I overheard Amber asking her how the new couple was lately,and she replied with 'Thing's are fine.' and then Li asked how far they'd gotten,and she said 'Oh we've made out a couple times,and I just love running my fingers through that soft,brown hair of his'!"

"I don't believe it!" Iris cried.

"But it all makes sense!" Armin gasped.

"Yeah,it explains why Ken would show up that to class out of breath AND why Li would smile at him! She knew he was dating her!" Kim exclaimed.

"And Alexy probably caught them and is doing them a favor by trying to keep it a secret!" Melody guessed.

Nathaniel nodded his head in agreement,but Candy had closed expression on her face. She looked almost...confused.

"Candy? What's wrong?" asked Nathaniel.

Ignoring his question,Candy turned to Violet, "Are you sure it was Ken they were talking about? I mean,did they ever say his name?"

Violet blushed slightly, "Well...no." she admitted slowly, "But who else could they've been talking about? I mean,who else do we know with brown hair?"

"No one,but that doesn't mean they meant Ken. After all,there are a lot of people with brown hair in the world." Candy said gently,placing a hand on her arm.

"I...suppose so..." Violet trailed off,unsure and slightly embarrassed.

"Candy,what's up with you?" asked Kim suddenly.

"Yeah,why are you doubting it? It all fits,it all makes sense!" Iris said.

"It would fit,if no for one extremely important detail." Candy replied.

"What?" asked Armin.

There was a moment of silence as Candy debated telling them Ken's secret. He might be upset that she told,but that was better than them believing he was going out with Capucine,a girl he disliked nearly as much as Amber,right?

"Ken can't have had any romantic affairs with Capucine because..." she said slowly and uncertainly.

"Why not?" asked Melody,beckoning her to continue.

"...because Ken is gay."

The statement was met with a shocked silence.

"K-Ken's GAY?!" Melody eventually cried out.

"Yep." Candy replied with a nod.

"And he told you this himself?" asked a sceptical Armin.

"Well...no," she admitted, "I'm 100% sure that he is."

"Candy,you can't just assume he's gay because you're just 'sure'." Nathaniel pointed out, "You'd need at least some sort of evidence."

"But I do!" she cried, "Never once has Ken EVER had a girlfriend."

"With all do respect,he was kind of a wuss before he went to military school." Kim interjected.

"Yes,but also before he went to military school,he also had a 'crush' on me that borderlined obsession. And when he returned it just magically disappeared. It was like he was desperate to prove to himself that he liked girls,his in the closet phase if you will," she said,putting air quotes around the word 'crush', "An,in case you haven't noticed,he's pretty hot now,and he STILL doesn't have a girlfriend! The only girl he's ever kissed was Amber,and that was for revenge!"

"Wait he kissed my sister?!" Nathaniel exclaimed.

"Candy,those aren't facts. For all you know he could have a secret girlfriend whether it's Capucine or not,and just because he wasn't in love with you when he came back doesn't mean anything at all." Armin replied.

"Ken is too gay,and I'll prove it to you!" Candy cried. Just then she noticed Ken exiting the school and pointed at him,using the very convenient timing to prove her point.

Candy: There! Right There!

Look at that tan,well tended skin.

Look at the killer shape he's in.

Look at that slightly stubbly chin.

Oh please he's gay, totally gay.

Armin: I'm not about to celebrate.

Every trait could indicate the totally straight expatriate.

This guy's not gay, I say not gay.

Everyone: That is the elephant in the room.

Well is it relevant to assume

that a man who wears perfume

is automatically radically fey?

Nathaniel: But look at his coiffed and crispy locks.

Melody: Look at his silk translucent socks.

Armin:It's the eternal paradox.

Look what we're seeing.

Candy: What are we seeing?

Armin: Is he gay?

Candy: Of course he's gay.

Armin: Or European?

Everyone:Ooohhh!

Gay or European?

It's hard to guarantee

Is he gay or European?

Nathaniel: Well, hey don't look at me.

Melody: You see they bring their boys up different in those charming foreign ports.

They play peculiar sports.

Everyone: In shiny shirts and tiny shorts.

Gay or foreign fella?

The answer could take weeks.

They will say things like "ciao bella"

while they kiss you on both cheeks.

Candy: Oh please.

Everyone: Gay or European?

So many shades of gray.

Nathaniel: Depending on the time of day, the French go either way.

Everyone: Is he gay or European?

Kim: There! Right There!

Look at that condescending smirk.

Seen it on every guy at work.

That is a metro hetero jerk.

That guy's not gay,I say no way.

Everyone: That is the elephant in the room.

Well is it relevant to presume

that a hottie in that costume

Candy: Is automatically-radically

Armin: Ironically chronically

Melody: Certainly pertin'tly

Nathaniel: Genetically medically

(As they sing,they see Ken talking to Alexy,and although they can't hear the conversation,it appears as if he's,flirting with him.)

Everyone: GAY!

OFFICIALLY GAY!

OFFICIALLY GAY GAY GAY GAY

(Ken then turns to wink at the passing Capucine)

DAMNIT!

Gay or European?

Armin: So stylish and relaxed.

Everyone: Is he gay or European?

Armin: I think his chest is waxed.

Melody: But they bring their boys up different there.

It's culturally diverse.

It's not a fashion curse.

Everyone: If he wears a kilt or bears a purse.

Gay or just exotic?

I still can't crack the code.

Candy: Yet his accent is hypnotic

but his shoes are pointy toed.

Everyone: Huh.

Gay or European?

So many shades of gray.

Iris: But if he turns out straight I'm free at eight on Saturday.

Everyone: Is he gay or European?

gay or european?

Gay or Euro-

Nathaniel: Wait a minute!

Give me a chance to crack this guy.

I have an idea I'd like to try.

Armin:The floor is yours.

(The group walk over to Ken and Alexy,who are still talking. The group stops a few steps away from the boys,albeit Nathaniel who walked up to Ken with a determined look in his eye.)

Nathaniel: So Mr. Ken ...

This alleged affair with Ms. Capucine* has been going on for...?

Ken: 2 months**.

Nathaniel: And your first name again is...?

Ken: Kentin.

Nathaniel: And your boyfriend's name is...?

Ken: Alexy

(The crowd gasps as a winning smirk appears on Nathaniel's face. Ken,knowng he screwed up,tried to back out of it)

I'm sorry! I misunderstand. You say boyfriend.

I thought you say best friend. Alexy is my best friend.

Alexy: You bastard!

You lying bastard!

That's it.

I no cover for you, no more!

Peoples.

I have a big announcement.

(Pause for dramatic affect as he points his finger accusingly in Ken's face)

This man is Gay and European!

(Everyone: GASP!)

And neither is disgrace

(Everyone: Oh!)

you've gotta stop your being

a completely closet case!

It's me not her he's seeing! (Points at himself then Capucine's retreating figure)

No matter what he say.

I swear he never ever ever swing the other way.

You are so gay

You big parfait!

You flaming one man cabaret!

(At this point,Alexy is yelling in Ken's face)

Ken: I'm straight!

Alexy: You were not yesterday. ;)

So if I may, I'm proud to say,

He's gay!

Everyone:And European!

Alexy: He's gay!

Everyone: And European!

Alexy: He's gay!

Everyone: And European and Gay!

Ken: Fine okay I'm gay!

Everyone: Hurray!

(After his exclamation,Ken grabs Alexy and pulls him into a loving kiss. The others cheer louder and congratulate them,complimenting Candy for being right one again. The group then says their goodbyes and go their separate ways,leaving the happy couple alone. Finally,they break apart for air)

Ken & Alexy: Fine ok we're gay!

**Author's Note Time!: Ok,first off I KNOW MyCandyLove actually originated in France and is just a French game translated into English for the English-speaking community. Therefore,it would technically be placed somewhere in France. However,that just makes this contradicting and ironic as hell. Also,when I play the game I always pictured it to be in California for some reason *shrug* but whatever...it's called fanFICTION for a reason people! (lol)**

**1. *= I figured a little background story might be in order. So in the beginning everyone thought Alexy had walked in on Capucine and Ken,when really SHE walked in on them. She wanted to help the male couple and proposed the idea that she and Ken would pretend to date so they would throw any extremely curious people (like Amber and Candy) off the trail to the truth. Why? Because secretly she is a huge yaoi fangirl,and seeing Ken and Alexy make out was a dream come true for her. (It worked on Amber and Co.,but,obviously,not on Candy.)**

**2.**= Originally it's 2 years,but that didn't fit the storyline so I changed it to months.**

**Anyway I literally wrote this in just a few hours,just on a whim,around some time after midnight,so I'm sorry if it's crap,I'm just tired.**


End file.
